Good cops gone wild
by wig257
Summary: Lanie is trying to make Kate jealous by flirting with Castle, it seems to be working. Later on the girls go out for drinks... Now Kate's slept with a random guy and Castle's trying to find out the details.
1. Chapter 1

He leaned closer looking at the open wound, the grey skin a stark contrast with the deep burgundy of the flesh opened up in front of him.

'Have you got a COD?' Beckett asked

'Stabbing would be my guess!' Castle answered smirking

'Yes I concur Dr Castle' Dr Parish said 'Can you give me a weapon Dr?'

'Ooo I've always got a weapon ready, all you have to do is ask.' He glanced at Beckett to gauge her reaction and thought he saw something flicker behind her eyes but then she looked away. He was waiting for her to say something but she was focused on the body, too intently he thought.

'I'm sure you have' Dr Parish said 'I may just do that!' She smiled also looking at Beckett who was pretending not to listen.

'Time of death, sometime between 6 - 10pm yesterday taking into account the stage of livor mortis.'

'Livor mortis' Castle giggled 'I'm sorry but there just can't be enough mortis jokes, rigour mortis being my personal favourite. Inappropriate remarks are also good, I used plenty in my Derek Storm books.' Beckett was still trying to ignore him so he thought he'd push a bit harder.

'Most of them only really work in the presence of a dead body, comments mostly about stiffs.'

'Hey Castle, you're not one of those weirdo's who is excited by dead bodies are you?' Dr Parish asked 'Stiffs for stiffs?' she smiled

'No, but if I may say you are looking particularly beautiful today, it's very distracting, that white coat could do with one more button being undone though, can I help?' he replied

'Hey I've told you before, leave the girls alone!' she laughed

'Just a suggestion.' he said rubbing his hands together.

Beckett had walked away from them and was busying herself with her phone, praying for it to ring Castle thought. He couldn't play this game anymore, he could see what it was doing to her and as much satisfaction as he was getting from winding her up he couldn't carry on.

He saw her take a deep breath and then turn around.

'Anything else you can tell us?'

'Not yet, toxicology is due back later and I still haven't got a more positive id for the murder weapon, I will let you know when I do.' She felt the tension from Beckett and decided to leave it at that, her plan seemed to be working and Castle had fallen in to step perfectly.

'Thank you Dr Parish.' Beckett said 'Come on Castle.' She turned to leave.

'Are we still on for later Beckett?' Shouted Dr Parish

'Sure.' Was all she got back and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie couldn't help herself she started to dance around at the bar, Beckett and Karpowski both looked at her then at each other.

'Come on girls, how can you stay still, it's '_September'_ bah… di… ah...' she sang

'I'll need many more of these before you'll catch me singing and dancing.' said Karpowski, raising her bottle of Budweiser towards Beckett gesturing cheers with it.

'Hey girl, you won't leave me hanging will you?' Lanie held a hand out to Beckett.

'Uh huh, you're on your own.' she replied, then picked up her beer and returned the gesture to Karpowski with a wink.

'Fine, but if you two stiffs are going to be any fun tonight we'd better get serious.' Lanie had picked her words carefully to see if she could get a rise out of Beckett, she wanted to discuss the earlier flirting with Castle.

No bite.

'Cocktails?' she added.

'Mines a Black Russian.' said Karpowski

'Vodka Martini, if I must.' added Beckett. Lanie caught the eye of the barman, ordered the drinks adding a Long Island Ice Tea for her.

'Go grab that table and I'll bring them over.'

Beckett and Karpowski moved over to a table in the corner passing several hungry looking men who turned their heads in their direction following them right until they sat down.

'More admirers, hey Beckett? Must be hell to be you?' Karpowski said with just a little too much sarcasm in her voice for Beckett's liking. Beckett was still smarting from the earlier episode between Castle and Lanie to be civil.

'Hey, let me tell you something…' she leaned in towards Karpowski, luckily she was saved by Lanie returning with the drinks before she said anything she was likely to regret.

'No secrets please, at least not until I've sat down.' Lanie said before handing out the alcohol. Then she noticed the little tiny atmosphere that seemed to be brewing.

'OK girls, we are supposed to be out having a good time, what's with the bitching?' Lanie asked them

'Always so forward aren't you.' snapped Beckett

'Hey, that's enough. It worked thought didn't it?'

'What worked?'

'Earlier, the flirting with Castle, certainly pulled your chain didn't I?'

'I don't know what you mean?' Beckett deflected

'Am I missing something here?' Added Karpowski

'I decided to try and get a little rise out of Kate this morning by flirting shamelessly with Castle and of course he couldn't help himself and Kate seemed to be very jealous.'

'You didn't manage it, and I am not jealous.'

'Now Roselyn, you can see the obvious attraction between them can't you?'

'To be honest Lanie, I think a blind man could see it.' she said

'Hey this isn't fair, two on one, I don't like the odds.' Kate protested

'Well drink up and maybe they'll become more favourable, your round anyway Kate.' She gathered up the empty glasses and went to the bar. Karpowski noticed the pack of men following her up there with their eyes, it looked like one of them was going to make a move.

'Ready for some fireworks?' Lanie asked

'What?'

'If one of them goes over to her while she's in this mood they'll be playing with fire, just wait.'

'Girls like Kate really baffle me,' Karpowski said 'I mean she's gorgeous and I certainly would, but she gives off this don't come near me vibe, it's such a waste.'

'Hey back up a minute, did you just say 'I certainly would?' Lanie asked her jaw almost hitting the table.

'Yeah it's no big deal, I bat and pitch.' she joked 'I thought everyone knew?'

'No I didn't, hey Kate' Lanie shouted, Kate turned around and stared back at Lanie, if looks could kill she'd be waiting for an ME about now.

'Did you know about Roselyn batting for both sides?' she asked, Kate pulled another face picked up the drinks and made her way back to them. The group of men following every move.

'I'm sorry, what was that? Something about batting? Are we talking about baseball?

'No, Roselyn just dropped a bombshell well as far as I was concerned, I had no idea.' Lanie remarked

'Are you talking about Karpowski being a bisexual?' Beckett said matter of fact.

'Well yeah.'

'You really need to get out of the morgue more, I never thought I'd be saying that.' Kate raised her eyebrow for effect. 'Of course I know.'

'I told you it was no big deal.' Karpowski told Lanie 'More importantly lets get back to this mornings developments, you are not changing the subject that easily Beckett. So why are you not making a move on Castle? Is he playing hard to get? Can't you cuff him or something?'

'Gag him more like' Kate returned quietly.

'Ooo bondage, didn't take us long to get into that subject now did it?' interrupted Lanie.

'Come on you know there is something between you, why are you fighting it? Karpowski asked.

'I don't know, he's just such a child, and has two failed marriages behind him, I don't want to jump into anything I'll regret.'

'How could jumping Castle be something you would regret?' asked Karpowski 'If you need any help in that area just let me know, I could join you both.'

'Hey, you haven't drunk enough to be making remarks like that.' Beckett said smiling and slapping Karpowski on the arm.

'I think it would also ruin our working relationship.'

'Working relationship? You don't work together, he just hangs around the station, following you around like a puppy chasing a bone, or a puppy with a boner?' Karpowski paused 'It's just because he's friends with the governor that he's there. Well that and his obvious obsession with you.'

'It appears he is here to stay so if we get involved and it doesn't work it will be really awkward.'

'Who cares, maybe he'll get the message and go?' Lanie said 'Hey, why have we already got this non starter of a relationship doomed?'

'Because it's Castle and he's bound to do something to sabotage it, you know what happened about my mother's case, he just couldn't leave it alone.'

'See man with a boner.' Karpowski interjected and Kate rolled her eyes at her.

'He pokes and pokes until something breaks and I don't want to be the one who gets broken again.'

'Can I say something about poking?' shouted Karpowski, banging her hands on the table.

'No you can't!' Beckett replied equally as loud.

'In that case why don't you just play with him a little?' Lanie said

'I might want more?' Kate heard them both sigh. Karpowski dropped her head into her hands.

'Well then girls enough of the serious talk I can see it's going nowhere, lets just have a bit of fun tonight. Hey Kate want to share your fan club?' Lanie asked.

'Yeah, those guys over there, lets have some fun with them?' Karpowski added.

'Fine, but you had better get me another drink.' Kate said

'Excellent, party time, Roselyn it's your turn and make them hard core!' Karpowski walked to the bar, winked at the guys at the table and ordered their drinks, it appeared they were in it for the long haul.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear a noise but it was too far away, then something else, louder and closer. She was fighting the urge to see what it was, she was too comfortable, damn, it was persistent. The continuous ringing of her phone finally brought her round and she didn't like it. She rolled over, feeling the fuzz in her head making itself known and grabbed for the phone.

'Beckett' she croaked slowly.

'Hey, I know it's your day off but the Captain told me to call you. Are you OK?' Esposito asked hearing the difference to her usual tone.

'Yes fine, just a little tired.' she lied still trying to find her voice.

'OK' she could hear he didn't believe her. 'It's another freaky one.'

'Alright, where?' she asked, Esposito told her.

'Fine, text me the address, I'll see you there in an hour.'

She got up from the bed, her movement making the other occupant stir and sigh. She flew around to see what the noise was and saw the half naked body covered just at the feet by her comforter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was all coming back to her. She had drunk far too much last night, especially as she had brought someone home. She hardly ever did this, she was too careful for one night stands, it was too carefree and that wasn't her.

'Damn it' she whispered to herself. She dialled Esposito. 'Hey second thoughts can you come by and pick me up, it's on the way?' She knew she wasn't safe to drive and the more awake she became the worse she was feeling.

'Sure, we'll be there in 30 minutes.' he replied.

Thirty minutes, she hadn't much time and she had to get rid of the person in her bed. She walked to the kitchen as quietly as she could to put some coffee on. She filled the jug with water, pouring it in to the coffee machine, then put the grounds in and flipped the switch.

Now what was his name, she was still feeling fuzzy and it was just out of reach. Brian, that was it. She padded quietly back to her bedroom and stood in the doorway for a moment staring at his perfectly formed back. He was tall, well built and what she remembered most about him were those blue eyes, they reminded her of Castle's and she had really enjoyed staring in to them last night. He was a stockbroker, that was about all she took in. Watching and listening to people all day the last thing she wanted to do was interrogate anybody else, especially when she was out socialising. So, she let him talk at her, and he seemed to like it.

The girls had joined them after Karpowski had got the third drink and they spent the rest of the night having quite a good time, surprisingly she thought. There were four of them, they all worked in finance some way or another, and they were all very pleased to throw their money around. She remembered a metaphorical pissing contest of who owned what car, she couldn't remember who won but it was all for her. They were competing for her, and she chose Brian.

Standing there gazing at his muscular back and tight round buttocks she realised the reason she chose him, he reminded her of Castle. First the eyes, then there were a few hints at his childish sense of humour, he had made her laugh last night. Making the connection between him and Castle made her slightly annoyed, and as she couldn't take it out on Castle she decided to take it out on the man in her bed.

'Brian' she said firmly, nothing. She moved around the side of the bed and repeated his name. This time he stirred and half opened his eyes.

'Hi' he mumbled

'Hi yourself. Look, I'm sorry but I've got to go to work and that means you have got to leave.'

'Oh right.' he replied, a little wounded she thought, she softened slightly.

'There is coffee in the machine and I'm just going to get in the shower.'

'Room for one more?' he asked pleadingly with those eyes, Castle's eyes.

'I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, you are going to have to be gone in 20 minutes.'

'It's OK, I'll make us coffee, you go and get ready.' She walked round the bed and almost made it to the door before she felt him behind her. He grabbed her wrist making her stop and he moved right behind her, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

'Kate.' he said very quietly in her ear, breathing in to her hair and pressing his body on to hers. 'I had a great time last night, and don't worry I'll be gone in 15.'

'Thank you.' As she moved to go he held onto her wrist and turned her around towards him, then he moved in and kissed her. She was taken by surprise and didn't react, instead she pulled back. He looked at her, again those eyes.

'Kate?'

'I'm sorry.' She said and this time she kissed him, slowly and gently, feeling his soft lips, lips that reminded her of Castle. She mentally chastised herself for thinking about Castle again, especially as there was perfectly good man standing right in front of her. 'I'll be a few minutes.'

After she had showered and got dressed she made her way in to the kitchen. She saw a cup of coffee on the side, as she got closer she saw a note underneath it, then she realised there was no sign of Brian. She picked up the coffee, had a sip and then read the note. Brian had left his number asking her to call him, that was it. She sighed and then screwed the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash.

The shower had helped somewhat but she still felt like her brain was rattling around in her head. Sudden movements were not a good idea, so she searched slowly for some pain killers and took them with the coffee. She leaned against the counter holding the coffee with both hands absently blowing it cool, replaying the events of last night. Her phone rang and it was Esposito, they were downstairs.

She made her way down to them, and got in the back seat. Ryan and Esposito both turned to look at each other then at her. This wasn't normal, usually she'd kick the driver out and take control, but not today.

'You OK?' asked Esposito.

'Yeah fine, just a bit tired.' she replied. She noticed another look between them, was that a smirk?

'Sure' said Ryan 'You look more than tired.'

'Fine, I'm not 100 percent but that's all you're going to get.' Another glance between them. 'And stop that.' she said firmly.

They both looked at each other and then turned and stared out the front windshield.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the crime scene and all got out of the car. Kate had just opened the door when she heard his voice.

"Who called him?" She snapped looking between Ryan and Esposito.

"Him." They both said together pointing at each other.

"Fine." She strode off toward the police tape, her head still spinning.

"Why detective Beckett, aren't we chipper this morning?" Castle said sensing her mood and turning on his heels as she passed him.

A uniformed office lifted the tape for them and they both ducked under. Kate walked over to Dr Perlmutter who was hunched over the body.

"Where's Doctor Parish?" Castle asked first before Kate had a chance to say a word.

"Day off." Perlmutter replied. That's where I should be thought Kate.

"What can you tell us?" Kate asked.

Dr Perlmutter explained to them they had an adult male, early twenties, Caucasian, stabbing, no murder weapon and no identification. And the freaky part was the victim was tied up between the steel from the warehouse they were inside of. He was hanging in the shape of a cross.

"He looks like he's floating," Castle said, "Spooky."

"No kidding." Esposito said joining them. "Can't find any ID around."

"Was he killed here?" Beckett asked the ME.

"Looks that way, appears to have been stabbed on the ground then tied up and hung here before he died."

"Time of death?"

"Can't be sure until I get him back to the lab."

"Best guess?" Ryan asked.

"I don't guess detective." Perlmutter dismissed, then went back to his report. Ryan raised his eyebrows at Beckett but she wasn't in the mood to say anything.

"What have you found out?" She asked Ryan.

"Security guard found him about two hours ago, called 911 immediately. It's a disused warehouse and they get lots of kids about doing drugs and other stuff so security guards walk around to protect the place and get rid of them."

"Right, get him to come down to give his statement. Anything else?"

"No."

"Fine lets get back to the precinct." Kate was flagging and she needed more coffee. She walked back to the car and got in the back again. Castle didn't miss this and got in with her.

"I'm Richard Castle, and who might you be?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm not in the mood Castle." She snapped back at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just tired."

"And why would that be?" He asked. "Burning the candle at both ends are we Kate?"

"Only the one actually, I'm not supposed to be in today." She was too quick to reply, and damn it she had given him something.

"Well well, anywhere exciting?" He asked. Ryan and Esposito had joined them in the front and they were on the move back to the station.

"Nothing up to your usual standards Castle."

"Oh you'll be surprised detective, I can slum it with the best of them." Kate heard a sharp intake of breath from the front of the car and knew they were waiting for her to fight back, but she just didn't have the energy.

"I'm sure you can." Was all she could manage but tried it very sarcastically.

This was going to be the longest car journey of her life.

Knowing he had her trapped and never seeing her like this before Castle couldn't help himself, he had to know the juicy details. "So where did you go?" He asked.

"Out." Was her reply.

"Where?" He asked very slyly.

"I'm not getting in to this Castle."

"Oh please, imagine I'm just one of the girls." He said adding a very feminine vocal tone "I'm a really good listener." doing hand gestures for effect. "Did you meet any boys?"

"Castle, I'm not going to answer that question." She fired back at him and he knew by the quick reaction to it that something had happened last night.

"OK, so you met some boys, anyone in particular?" He had gone back to his normal voice but she wasn't' sure if that was worse or not. He didn't get a reply this time so he carried on.

"So, you met a boy. I bet he was a fireman, all tall, dark and handsome, and his name was Trent, no something more traditional. I know Charlie, but he liked you to call him Charles, made him feel all strong and protective. I'm betting he made the first move, found out what you were drinking, then sent one over with the barman?" Kate was trying so hard to ignore him but he just kept talking and talking and it was making her head worse.

"Castle, can you please shut up. I'm not telling you anything, and making up stories to get a rise out of me isn't going to work."

"Are you telling me it wasn't a fireman?"

"I'm not telling you anything." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, bowing her head down resting it in her hands.

"Come on Castle, give it a rest man." Esposito jumped in from the front defending Kate. She looked up at Esposito usually she'd be furious that she needed saving from anybody but this time she could have hugged him.

"Fine, but you mark my words detectives, I'll find out." He aimed his remark at all of them in the car adding a pointing finger for effect.

"Why do you care Castle?" Kate asked.

"It might give me some more insight in to Nikki Heat."

"More insight, I'm NOT Nikki Heat." As soon as she had raised her voice she regretted it for both the words and the volume.

"But detective, you are my inspiration, my m..." He didn't finish the sentence recalling if he called her his muse again she'd break both his legs. The state she was in wasn't a good one but he was sure she'd still manage it.

"There is so much of you in Nikki Heat, and I want her to be a well rounded character so anything I can learn from your life and what makes you tick is very useful."

She felt like a science project, she was stuck in a cage being prodded with red hot sticks and at the same time someone was trying to gouge out her brain through her eyes.

"Great." She breathed running out of patience. The car ride was taking so long and she really needed to get out of there. She thought for a second to get them to turn the siren on so they could get to the station quicker, but then realised that it would probably make her head explode, just like one of the people from Scanners.

"Phillip." Castle said.

"What?" Ryan replied "Who?"

"No? Greg?" Castle carried on "I'm just trying to guess this guys name." He told them.

"Trevor, no wouldn't be a Trevor. David? No...? Fred? Where did that come from?" He kept going "Luke? Did he use the force on you Kate?" He laughed, and she heard stifled laughter from the front, but she carried on ignoring him.

"Are you going to go through the entire alphabet?" Esposito asked.

"Yes until I either get it right or she tells me. I'm very persistent you know." He continued adding drama to different names, stupid voices to others.

"Adam? No...? How about Richard?" He said seductively. "Didn't have the real thing so you had to settle for an imitation?" Now this annoyed Kate especially as the reason for her choosing the man last night was because he reminded her of Castle.

"Castle." She sighed "Please can you stop talking." He paid no attention to her and carried on, now focusing all his attention on her. She moved her head to stare out of the window realising that he wasn't stopping.

"Edward? ... Victor? ... Brian?" And there it was, he was watching her so intently he saw the slight flinch at the name.

"Really? Brian. Well all I can say is he's one lucky guy." He couldn't believe he had managed to get the name, and that she had given it to him so easily, she really wasn't feeling herself.

Then he felt something in the pit of his stomach, a tiny little stabbing pain. Jealousy. He was so intent on finding out the little mystery that he hadn't really thought about the fact that she had actually spent the night with someone and it wasn't him. His shoulders had slumped a little and he felt like he had been winded. Kate had noticed he had stopped talking and turned to him. His face was sad and the mischievous light in his eyes had gone out.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice, seeing the change in him.

"Brian what?" He asked her nudging her with his elbow and producing a smile on his face he really didn't feel like giving.

"I told you I'm not saying anything." They were both back to their normal selves. Then she recognised the road to the station and she breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
